Spirit Warriors
by koolkatkoolkat123
Summary: Lionpaw has a grand destiny but his life is buried in secrets. Can he fufil his destiny and protect his clan from evil. Rated T for possible violence
1. Prolouge

Stormstar reared onto his hind legs and clawed at the white toms eyes. He smiled in grim satisfaction as blood welled up just next to the toms right eyes  
>"Give up Cloudstar, this is a battle you cannot win" The leader of Riverclan snarled. Cloudstars right eye was filled with blood and squeezed shut<br>"No Stormstar I can't accept that" The white tom growled. Stormstar yowled in disbelief  
>"Cloudstar you can't do this"<br>"Yes I can" Came the reply. Cloudstar lashed out and hit Stormstars throat. Stormstar stumbled and stared at the pool of blood forming underneath him. He was dying and this was his last life. Cloudstar stared at the dying leader, his eyes wide with alarm

Stormstar heard a she cat scream his name and felt someone nudge him gently but it was too late for him. His listened to the mournful cries of his clan, and one cat in particular. Brook. His beautiful mate was weeping for him. He felt his spirit rising towards Starclan. He looked down, to his horror he saw his limp body below him. There was a slim chance he would survive but all hope of life was gone now

He opened his eyes and found himself in the starry forest.  
>"Welcome Stormstar you have lost you final life. Its time to join us" A tom with a crooked jaw mewed<br>"Crookedstar and Leopardstar too" Stormstar gaped as a second cat, a she cat with a dappled orange pelt  
>"No!" Came an unexpected cry<br>"Firestar!" The two former leaders of Riverclan snarled. Firestar gazed calmly at then with his leaf green eyes  
>"Peace I" He started but was interrupted by Leopardstars outraged snarl<br>"How dare you meddle in important Riverclan affairs. Even in death you continue to interfere with other clans"She growled  
>Firestars eyes flashed dangerously" And you should be thanking me for it. If it weren't for me Riverclan would be dead. Have you forgotten how I broke the warrior code to feed your ungrateful warriors?"He snarled<p>

Crookedstar shot Leopardstar a warning glance. The spotted she cat stayed silent but still glared at Firestar  
>"Now let me continue to explain why I'm here" Firestar growled "Stormstar your death was no accident there's an evil in Riverclan"<br>Leopardstar snorted"Well that's obvious"  
>Firestar ignored her"Stormstar you can help find this evil and deal with it"<br>Stormstar stared blankly at Firestar"How am I to stop the evil?. I'm dead remember" He mewed rather irritated with the whole affair  
>Firestar smiled" I'm sending you back to Riverclan"<br>"What in Starclans name are you talking about?"Leopardstar hissed"Even you can't cheat death"

Firestars smile faltered" No I can't revive Stormstar but he can return in another cats body" He purred looking at Crookedstar. The leader of Riverclans eyes widened  
>"You don't mean?"He gasped. Firestars smile returned, he nodded. He walked towards Stormstar and touched noses with him. Stormstar shuddered. His eyes widened with alarm as he started to fade<br>"It will be your duty to destroy the evil in Riverclan but you will remember nothing of this" Firestar mewed and watched as Stormstars image faded away completely


	2. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured into the apprentices den and hit a golden Tabby's fur. The tom cat purred with pleasure as he woke with warm fur. He blinked his dark amber eyes and yawned  
>"Lionpaw,Lionpaw?" A huge dark tabby walked in "You're late for training" He growled irritably. Lionpaw shuffled his paws nervously<br>"Sorry Tigerstripes" He mumbled looking down at his paws. The tom grumbled and turned away from his apprentice. A pretty tortoiseshell apprentice padded over to them and nudged Tigerstripes gently  
>"Don't be so hard on him "She mewed softly to her brother. Lionpaw felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment<br>"Hi Dappledpaw" He purred in greeting. Dappledpaw flashed him a warm smile before walking away to join her own mentor. Lionpaw stared after her. He yelped when he felt Tigerstripes cuff him  
>"Quit staring at my sister Lionpaw. You look like a moonstruck rabbit" He growled before adding "She deserves better then you anyway" He muttered. Lionpaw felt hurt, what was wrong with him? He trained hard and was one of the best fighters out of the apprentices. How couldn't he be a tom that Dappledpaw deserved?<p>

"Lionpaw you're already late, are you coming or not?" Tigerstripes snapped. Lionpaw gulped and trotted after Tigerstripes. He struggled to keep up with his mentor and was glad when they arrived at the Training Creek. The dark tabby tom turned and fixed his apprentice with a piercing stare  
>"Attack me"<p>

Lionpaw felt panicked. Tigerstripes had been teaching him how to fight and he'd seen how lethal he could be in training sessions. His ears twitched and he noticed Dappledpaw arrive with her mentor. Determined to impress the pretty she cat, he sprang at Tigerstripes and landed on his right. He whirled round and lashed out but his claws slashed through thin air. He turned to see Tigerstripes sitting behind him, a look of hatred and disgust etched across his face  
>"Concentrate" He hissed. Lionpaws eyes clouded with confusion<br>"But you were just there" He protested. Tigerstripes eyes flashed dangerously  
>"Well I'm fast then" He spat. Lionpaw flattened his ears. He turned to see Dappledpaw watching, he blinked in confusion when he saw her staring at Tigerstripes,her blue eyes wide with horror. Tigerstripes noticed<p>

"Oh just go and hunt for the rest of the day" He grumbled. Lionpaw stared blankly at him  
>"What? We've only just started" He protested. Tigerstripes head shot up to glare at the apprentice. Lionpaw flattened his ears and skulked away<br>"Goldendawn may I speak to Tigerstripes before we begin" Lionpaw heard Dappledpaw say. Curious he went back to see what she was going to say to his mentor. He peered at them from behind the bushes. Dappledpaw looked angry

"You big show off. You need to be more careful or you'll get caught" She hissed tail lashing with anger. Tigerstripes snorted" No one noticed"He muttered. Lionpaw smirked. Tigerstripes hated being scolded by his younger sister  
>"Lionpaw noticed. What if he tells Rainstar" She hissed. Tigerstripes amber eyes glinted menacingly<br>"Then we must eliminate" He broke off and looked up "I feel eyes and ears on me" He growled. Dappledpaw looked at her brother  
>"We'll talk later. Goldendawn must be getting impatient" She purred and walked back to her mentor<p>

Lionpaw was now back in camp. He picked at a silver fish boredly. He'd caught a lot of prey and had showed it to Tigerstripes but he barely spared him a glance. As predicted he went straight to Dappledpaw  
>"You know its not the best idea to waste good prey" He heard his mother, Goldendawn purr from behind him<br>"Sorry"He mumbled shuffling his paws. Goldendawn looked concerned  
>"Is something wrong? You seem to be distracted". Lionpaw opened his mouth to reply when the sounds of screeching cats filled the air. It was Tigerstripes and Dappledpaw!<br>"Foolish mousebrain"  
>"Worthless peice of foxdung"<br>Lionpaw stepped forward to help Dappledpaw but Goldendawn held him back  
>"Stay put Lionpaw this is not your fight" She warned. Lionpaw understood, if he did get involved he might get into trouble. His ears twitched and noticed Rainstar and Redclaw race out the den and pull the siblings apart<br>"Tigerstripes see me in my den now" Rainstar growled and walked quickly into her den expecting Tigerstripes to follow. Redclaw walked over to Goldendawn  
>"Control your apprentice Goldendawn" He growled before following Rainstar. Goldendawn flattened her ears<br>"I better go talk to Dappledpaw" She mewed and went to the tortoiseshell apprentice. Lionpaw was glad, he went to the leaders den and sneaked in behind it. There was a crach in the rocks that enabled him to spy on them. He'd found this place when he was kit in a game of hide and seek. He could just make out Rainstars beautiful silver tabby pelt  
>"Well Tigerstripes. Why were you fighting?" She demanded, to his dismay Lionpaw saw that she wasn't very angry with him. He was surprised she wasn't yelling at him<br>"Well I insulted Stormstar" Lionpaw felt a surge of anger. Tigerstripes had insulted his father "And Dappledpaw defended him and well one thing led to another" Rainstars expression could have been set in stone  
>"Do you think I'm a fool Tigerstripes? I've known you since we were kits. I know when you're lying besides you and Dappledpaw never fight" Rainstar said softly but her voice had a dangerous edge to it. Lionpaw blinked, Tigerstripes was pretending to fight Dappledpaw?<br>Tigerstripes looked down at his paws"I um well" He stammered. Rainstar reguarded him curiously  
>"Hmm well if you're not going to tell me then. Its time to deal with more pressing matters. Riverclan needs stronger warriors to defend its borders. I'm going to relieve you of your duties as a mentor" She paused as she let her words sink in. After what seemed like a lifetime Tigerstripes finally spoke<br>"You're taking Lionpaw from me but I need to have an apprentice if I'm to become deputy" He protested his amber eyes blazing with anger. Rainstars eyes narrowed  
>"Careful what you say old friend and besides perhaps I will give you one of Mistears kits when they are made apprentices" She said cheerfully. Tigerstripes grumbled but he said nothing more. He stormed out the den snarling at everything that moved. Rainstar sighed and looked over to Redclaw<p>

"Do you think that was the right thing to do" She mumbled. Lionpaw blinked when he saw tears in the leaders eyes. Redclaw nudged her gently  
>"It was"He murmured softly. Lionpaw turned away at that point he hated to see his leader crying. He moved back into the centre of camp where Dappledpaw was sulking<br>"Hey" He purred in greeting  
>"Hi" She mumbled without looking at him. Lionpaw groaned inwardly, it was just his luck he saw two she cats crying in one day<br>"You ok?" He asked concerned  
>"Don't pretend to be my friend Lionpaw" She growled turning away from him. Lionpaw blinked in confusion<br>"I'm not pretending Dappledpaw" He murmured softly but sadly failed to get a response from her. He sighed sadly and left her to sulk  
>"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Riverrock from a clan meeting" Rainstar called from beneath a large blue rock. Lionpaw looked at Dappledpaw before padding over to see what his leader wanted<br>"Earlier today Tigerstripes came to me and asked me to relieve him of his duties as mentor. Lionpaw I will be your new mentor"She purred looking at the golden furred apprentice. Lionpaws eyes widened in stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor. Reclaw rushed forward and started to whisper frantically in the leaders ear but she swatted him away as if he were a bothersome fly. Lionpaw looked around and laid eyes on Dappledpaw, she was glaring at him with a look of hatred. He turned his attention back to Rainstar  
>"We will begin training tomorrow" She pured answering his unspoken question. Lionpaw blinked in confusion "You don't have to act differently around me. Treat me as a friend" Lionpaw just stared at her<br>"How?"He stammered, Rainstars eyes twitched with amusement  
>"Your eyes sparkled and your paws kneaded the ground,you tend to notice these things as leader"She explained quickly and smiled at the stunned apprentice. Rainstar turned and retreated into her den<br>"Well well well the leaders apprentice" Goldendawn purred walking up to her son"I'm just glad Tigerstripes is no longer your knows how many times I've seen you in the medicine cats den with scratches" She growled disapprovingly as she groomed her kits fur. Lionpaw winced, Tigerstripes way of getting him to listen was a quick swipe across his cheek or flank

"Lionpaw, Lionpaw wake up" Rainstar mewed softly. Lionpaw was confused for a few heartbeats then remembered the previous's days event for once he was glad to to go training  
>"What are we going to do today" He asked. Rainstars whiskers twitched<br>"I'm giving you an assesment of your skills" She purred. Lionpaw nodded in understanding, Rainstar didn't know what he'd learnt so far or how to develop his skills  
>"We'll start off with hunting then you can have a rest and then i'll see your fighting skills" She murmured "You have until sun high to catch as much prey as possible and don't forget i'll be watching you the whole time now go" And with that the silver tabby melted into the shadows.<br>Lionpaw raced out of camp and sniffed the air. He noticed a rabbit munching on some clovers and moved slowly towards the rabbit. Lionpaw lept and smiled in grim satisfaction as his claws sank into its flesh. He grabbed it and bit down onto its spine killing it instantly. He buried his prey and went to the stream. Tigerstripes had taught him to fish but he never really had much interest in it. He sat by the stream making sure his shadow didn't fall on the water. He wrapped his tail neatly around his paws and waited. Suddenly he saw a silver flash. Quick as lightning he shot forward thrusting his paw in to flick the fish out of the water. He hissed angrily as he missed and yowled in terror as his balance failed and tumbled into the water. Thankfully it was shallow and the current was slower then a snails. He growled as he hauled himself out and shook himself dry. Lionpaw just hoped Rainstar didn't see that. He shook off his mistake and went to find more prey. By sunhigh Lionpaw had caught 3 voles, 2 mice, 1 rabbit and 1 fish. Rainstar nodded her approval as she inspected her kills  
>"Well done Lionpaw, you did well" She purred,her eyes gleamed with unusual pride. Lionpaw purred and beamed at the praise<br>"Take what you want and rest,we'll continue later" She murmured and retreated into her den. Lionpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a small mouse. He noticed Dappledpaw picking as a thrush by the apprentices den and went to join her  
>"Come to gloat"She blinked in confusion<br>"What have I done to make you hate me"He asked sitting down next to her. Dappledpaw growled and shifted away from him. Lionpaw sighed and went back into the apprentices den when,  
>"I don't hate you Lionpaw"<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

When Lionpaw walked out the apprentices den he found Redclaw not Rainstar waiting for him  
>"Where?" but Redclaw cut him off with a quick shake to the head, he flicked his tail for Lionpaw to follow and moved swiftly towards Training Creek. Lionpaw had to move quickly to keep up. Redclaw stopped and sat three taillengths away from him<br>"Attack me" He growled. Lionpaw hesitated  
>"Why don't you go first?" Surprise flickered across the deputys face and he tensed ready to spring. He lept towards him, Lionpaw reared back and spun moving away from Redclaw. Redclaw stumbled and lost his concentration<br>"Thats new" He muttered spitting sand. Lionpaws eyes sparkled  
>"It was my own idea" He purred and pounced pinning down the larger tom cat easily. Redclaws eyes widened in surprise<br>"Let me up"He grunted"This time you will attack me first"He growled. Lionpaw blinked, did Redclaw think he wasn't capable of attacking. He circled his oppenent searching for a weakspot. He was about to pounce when  
>"INTRUDERS!" A Thunderclan patrol burst out of the bushes. Redclaw bristled<br>"What are you talking about, this is Training Creek" He snarled his amber eyes smouldering  
>"This is Thunderclan territory now. Riverclan are weak they should be driven out" A silver and black female spat. Redclaws eyes flashed<br>"How dare you, you of all cats call us weak" He roared. The Thunderclan deputy Silverwing stepped forward  
>"The last battle won us territory, YOU are trespassing"<br>Redclaw snarled and launched himself at Silverwing. Lionpaw quickly dodged out the way of a brown furred apprentice and slashed at her until she howled and ran back to her clan  
>"We will let you keep your territory for now" Silverwing snarled and raced after the retreating patrols. Redclaw looked at Lionpaw<br>"Are you ok?" He asked panting, he had patches of fur missing and his ear was dripping with blood. Lionpaw nodded.  
>"You fought well" He murmured" Lets get back"<br>When the two reached camp, Redclaw flicked his tail for Lionpaw to follow him into Rainstars den. The Riverclan leader was curled up in her nest but her eyes were wide open  
>"What happened" She demanded seeing Redclaws wounds<br>"Thunderclan patrol" He muttered. Rainstar bristled  
>"Cloudstar seems to think he can take any bit of territory he fancys" She growled<br>"Silverwing said we could keep the territory for now" Lionpaw blinked when he saw Rainstar stiffen, surely that was a good thing  
>"I'll speak about it at the gathering. Now how did the training go" Rainstar purred smiling warmly at Lionpaw. Lionpaw braced himself for the onslaughts of complaints<br>"He fought really well, he pinned me in a heartbeat" Redclaw murmured"And he beat an apprentice twice his size". Rainstar smiled at that  
>"Lionpaw you may go now" She mewed dismissing him with a flick of her tail. Lionpaw dipped his head and padded out the den<p>

"So how did you do" Lionpaws ears twitched and turned to see Dappledpaw. Lionpaw was tempted to make a cruel comment but the fact she was speaking to him at all surprised him  
>"Uh I think I did ok" He answered quickly" Though we ran into a Thunderclan patrol on Training Creek" He added quietly. Dappledpaws eyes widenened in alarm<br>"That far onto our territory" She breathed" Are you ok?" She asked. Lionpaw stared at her  
>"I thought you didn't want us to be friends?" He mumbled bewildered. Dappledpaw stiffened but Lionpaw was tactful enough to change the subject<br>"So hows your training going" He asked kindly, Dappledpaw brightened  
>"Oh wonderful Goldendawns a fantastic mentor" She purred, Lionpaw smiled, his ears twitched<br>" I hope so even if she if a traitor" Tigerstripes growled joining them. Lionpaw froze  
>"What are you talking about" He said slowly, Dappledpaw leaned over and whispered<br>"Don't fight him its what he wants" Lionpaw glanced at her blinking in confusion. Dappledpaw flattened her ears and walked away as Tigerstripes edged closeer  
>"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister" He said coolly with a dangerous edge to his mew. Dappledpaw bristled glaring up at her brother was dark green eyes<br>"Don't you dare tell me who I should be friends with" She snarled. Suddenly Lionpaw understood  
>"He told you to stay away from me didn't he" He growled. Dappledpaw glanced at him, eyes wide and ears flat against her skull<br>"Did I now and how did you know that" Tigerstripes asked curiously. Lionpaw felt even more confused when Dappledpaw glared at her brother  
>"Lionpaw!" Lionpaw felt relieved when he heard his mother calling, he said goodbye to Dappledpaw and ran over to join her<br>"I'm so proud of you, Redclaw told me everything" She purred her eyes glowing with pride. Lionpaw sighed,more confusion  
>"Why would Redclaw tell you that?" He asked a tad curious. Goldendawn jumped as if something had stung or bitten her<br>"He er just wanted me to know what an amazing son I have" She purred affectionatly. Lionpaw narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't pursue the question that was tugging at his mind. He took a watervole from the fresh kill pile and lay down next to his mother. Goldendawn blinked at him gratefully and took a bite  
>"Wheres Streampaw" He asked, his eyes clouded with concern for his sister. Goldendawn looked around the camp<br>"I haven't seen her in a while, i'll talk to Redclaw about it". Lionpaws claws sank into the soft soil, his tail lashed. He had a horrible feeling he knew what had happened. An ambitious Thunderclan patrol had probably found her. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Goldendawn leave and talk to Redclaw. The deputy looked worried,his ears flicked to show he'd heard Goldendawns fears  
>"I'll send a patrol right away" Lionpaw heard him say, panic filled his mews. Why was Streampaw so important suddenly. Lionpaws ears twitched, he could hear Tigerstripes talking about Thunderclan patrols and something else, it sounded an awful like Streampaw. He shrugged it off and turned to see Dappledpaw. He smiled warmly at her but she didn't return it<br>"Please follow me" She mewed. Lionpaw blinked, it sounded urgent but it felt forced  
>"O-ok" He said slowly getting to his paws. Dappledpaw led him to the entrance tunnel, glancing around nervously as if she were worried someone would see them leave<br>"Hurry up" She hissed, Lionpaw blinked and quickened his pace. When they were far enough away from camp Dappledpaw turned to him  
>"Lionpaw I don't know how to say this but I think I like you" Lionpaws eyes widened slightly in surprise, he opened his mouth to speak when something landed on him forcing him to the ground. Dappledpaw was shrieking for whatever it was to stop. Lionpaw felt something like a paw crashing down onto his head. He let out a moan and fell limp, blacking out, sinking into darkness<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

When Lionpaw woke he was inside a hollow tree quite high off the ground he groaned and turned to see Streampaw standing above him  
>"Thank Starclan I thought you were dead" She breathed, sighing with relief<br>"Streampaw?", his sister smiled at him, her eyes clouded with confusion. Her silver and black pelt slightly ruffled  
>"What are you, we doing here?" Lionpaw asked. Streampaw shrugged, her eyes seemed to say ' you tell me'<br>"Well what happened to you then Goldendawns going out of her mind with worry" Streampaw shook her head  
>"I don't know I was hunting and something landed on me and then I woke up here"<br>"Where are we?" Streampaw flattened her ears against her skull  
>"Lionpaw I think we're in Thunderclan territory" Lionpaws eyes widened<p>

Back in Riverclan Rainstar was choosing the cats for the gathering  
>"Goldendawn,Dappledpaw,Silvertail,Darkflame Lionpaw and Streampaw will be going to the gathering" Goldendawn ran over to Rainstar<br>"My kits haven't returned" She cried fear for her kits clouded in her amber eyes. Rainstar blinked  
>"Maybe the other clans have seen them" She said softly trying to reassure<p>

When Riverclan reached the island, Thunderclan was already there. They sneered at the cats as they passed and yowled taunts. Rainstar reached the leaders tree, her ears flat against her skull as she hauled herself onto a branch. She gave Cloudstar a curt nod, aware of her clan bristling below. Cloudstar was the first to speak, much to the other leaders annoyance  
>"Thunderclan is thriving, just yesterday 2 queens kitted and i'm pleased to announce our new warrior Shadefeather" He paused and frowned when only his clan chanted Shadefeathers name. Rainstar didn't listen to the others reports<br>"Riverclan is recovering from our last unprovoked battle , two of our apprentices have gone missing. We were- "She was interupted by outraged yowls of protest from the clans. She sighed in exasperation and signalled for silence  
>"I'm not accusing you of taking them, I just need to know if you've seen them" She murmured softly<br>Cloudstars eyes glittered" And what if we find them, how will we be rewarded" Rainstars claws dug into the branch. Stonestars outraged snarl stopped her train of thoughts  
>"If one of your apprentices went missing we would take them home if we found them. At least Windclan still has honour" She spat. Cloudstar looked at the sky, a dark cloud had creeped across the night sky and covered the moon engulfing the cats below in darkness<br>"Starclan is angry, this gathering is over" He yowled and moved to leave the island. Rainstar wanted nothing more then to leap at him and tear his throat out but she was a clan cat through and through, whats more she was a leader of a clan that respected and obeyed her. She climbed down gingerly and walked over to her clan  
>"Rainstar" The silver and black tabby turned to see Stonestar and Icestar the leaders of Windclan and Shadowclan walk up to once she greeted them<br>"If you ever need help just send a messenger and we'll come running" Rainstar blinked gratefully at them  
>"Your help is greatly appreciated" She thanked them glad Cloudstar had left. She turned back to her clan "May Starclan light your path" She yowled to them before leaving with her clan,she padded over to walk beside Redclaw<br>"We need to send a patrol to search for Streampaw and Lionpaw"  
>"Dappledpaw didn't join the gathering"He murmured quietly. Rainstar sighed<br>"Not another missing apprentice" She growled "We may need to send a patrol out into Thunderclan" She added quietly. When they reached camp Tigerstripes rushed to meet them  
>"Dappledpaw was attacked" He wailed, Rainstarseyes widened. She went straight to the medicine cats den where Snowstorm was tending to her<br>"What happened"She demanded. Dappledpaws head jerked up,her fur fluffed out and her eyes wide with alarm  
>"I was out for a walk with Lionpaw and something grabbed me by the scruff and knocked me out. I didn't see what happened to Lionpaw" She mumbled. Rainstar growled "But they did smell of Thunderclan" She added hastily. Rainstar blinked<br>"So Thunderclan has resorted to kidnapping. I never thought they would sink so low"She spat angrily growling,she spun on her heels avoiding Goldendawn and went straight to Redclaw  
>"We're going to Thunderclan,find them and bring them back"She mewed quickly. Redclaw nodded his face grim,he turned and stalked away but then he paused<br>"Raintar will you be coming" He asked sounding concerned. The silver and black tabby looked surprised then nodded. Redclaw couldn't stop a low growl of disapproval, he sighed shaking his head befor turning to tell the clan about the attack

Tigerstripes had been watching the exchange with interest,his amber eyes gleaming with malice  
>"They acted just how he predicted"He purred smiling up at the sky. Dappledpaw joined him<br>"You didn't have to shake me so hard"She growled. Tigerstripes rolled his eyes at his sister  
>"It had to look authentic sister".Dappledpaw growled<br>"I don't know if I want to do this anymore"She whispered sadly. Tigerstripes looked up sharply  
>"You don't have a choice Dappledpaw"He growled"If you choose to turn against us we will kill you" Dappledpaw glared at him<br>"I'd like to see you try" She spat and ran into the apprentices den before Tigerstripes could speak

Lionpaw woke later in the tree. His eyes clouded in confusion when he felt something uncomfortably warm next to him. He looked up, his blue eyes widened in alarm when he realised it was Streampaw. He pressed his nose to her flank and growled. Streampaw had a fever  
>"Lionpaw?" The golden tom breathed in sharply. She sounded weak but her eyes were bright<br>"Wait here" He told her, he walked out across the tree branch and started to gather as much moss as possible checking it was nice and wet. He managed to catch a squirrel and laid it down next to his sister. He then placed the moss over her belly and pressed the wettest part genty to her forehead. He knew nothing of healing but this seemed to be the only soloution. If he left the tree Thunderclan warriors could find him and then Streampaw would be left alone with a terrible illness that would probably kill her if it wasn't treated soon  
>"Please let Streampaw get better" He pleaded staring up at Silverpelt. The stars seemed to twinkle at him and shone brighter as if giving an answer <p>


	5. Chapter 4

Redclaw counted the warriors he and Rainstar had chosen for the ninth time. They had picked a good patrol of well trained cats but he couldn't help feeling that more then half of their warriors wouldn't return. His ears twitched and he turned to see Rainstar, his eyes clouded with concern for his leader. She looked tired and although she had all 9 of her lives he couldn't help feeling they would be ripped from her shortly  
>"Everyone ready" She asked. Redclaw nodded automatically<br>"Rainstar are you sure you want to go" Snowstorm mewed her expression unreadable. Rainstar sighed merely gad steadily at Redclaw and gave him a subtle nod  
>Redclaw turned to the patrol and adressed the clan<br>"Cats of Riverclan we will journey to Thunderclan not only to rescue our apprentices but to teach them a lesson they won't forget" He yowled and flicked his tail leading the cats towards Thunderclan territory

"Riverclan are attacking" An apprentice yowled jumping to her paws  
>"Firepaw don't be mousebrained you were dreaming" A golden furred apprentice hissed to her angered for being woken<br>"But Riverclan are attacking" She insisted. A warrior guarding the camp screeched. Goldenpaw stared wide eyed at her sister in utter bewilderament. Firepaw shook her head at her and launched herself into battle clawing at every tom possible. She gasped as she came face to face with Tigerstripes. The tom looked murderous,his eyes gleamed nastily  
>"Firepaw!" She turned as she heard a high pitched screech. Goldenpaw ran to stand by her sister, her eyes glinted dangerously. Tigerstripes looked annoyed<br>"I don't have time for you but maybe next time" He growled and slinked away. Firepaw gasped as a vision of the tabby making his way to the nursery and slaughtering the kits came to her  
>"Goldenpaw don't have time to explain, hes headed for the nursery" She cried and tore past her to protect their future from the Riverclan tom<p>

Frozenflame a blue grey queen yowled as Tigerstripes approached. Firepaw snarled and sprang at him knocking the tom away from his destination. Tigerstripes screeched in anger and shook his attacker of his back. Firepaw leaped to her paws but the tabby had disappeared

Meanwhile Rainstar and Cloudstar were fighting furiously, Cloudstar paused when he heard Frozenflames yowl, his eyes narrowed to slits  
>"I wouldn't think you would sink so low Rainstar, trying to kill or steal our kits" He spat angrily. Rainstar stopped and stared at Cloudstar, her blue eyes clouded in confusion<br>"What are you talking about" She hissed  
>"And I was holding back on you" He growled, it was true Cloudstar looked terrible. His fluffy white pelt was stained pink with blood, his blood whereas Rainstar only had a few scratches<br>"We're only trying to get out apprentices back" She spat. Cloudstar stared at her  
>"If we had them they would have been returned to you at the gathering, is that what this is all about" He hissed in disbelief. Rainstar searched his face<br>"Riverclan retreat" She yowled racing down towards her clan  
>"There better not be any casulties Rainstar" Cloudstar yowled after her. Redclaw stared at his leader confused but she shook her head at him. The rest of Riverclan followed reluctantly<p>

Lionpaw gave an unhappy mew, his sister was uncomfortably warm and she was delirious, the fever was spreading quickly to her mind and would soon take over. He had to get help of she would most certainly die. He padded cautiously onto the thin branch trying to distribute his weight. He gave a terrified cry as he heard a creaking sound. He gripped the branch with his claws instinctivly, he yowled as the branch split in two and he plummented towards the ground. The tom cat hissed in pain,his paws burning  
>"Lionpaw?" He heard a cry, he raised his golden head. His eyes grew wide as he stared into the eyes of his mother. The she cat sprang forward and covered her son in frantic licks. Lionpaw saw Rainstar and a large patrol appear behind her<br>"Wheres Streampaw" Rainstar asked a note of urgency in her calm mew. Lionpaws face fell  
>"Shes up there but shes really ill" He wailed. Rainstar nodded to Redclaw and the large ginger tom clawed his way up the tree and reached inside the hole. He came down more slowly, the limp form of Streampaw dangling from his jaws. Goldendawn cried out when she saw her kit and rushed over. Lionpaw watched glumly, his blue eyes dull. Rainstar strode over to the sick cat and nosed her gently<br>"We have to get her back to camp at once" She murmured and led the way back to Riverclan quickly. Lionpaw stayed beside his mother, nudging her gently. The golden she cat trembled with the fear of losing her daughter. When they reached camp Redclaw turned and went straight to Snowstorms den. He laid the apprentice on a comfy mossy nest lined with down. The white she cat glanced up from her herbs, her ice blue eyes grew wide. She grabbed some herbs then started to work furiously over the sick she cat. Lionpaw watched from a distance, her blue eyes were filled with anxiety  
>"Its not your fault Lionpaw" Rainstar mewed softly, Lionpaw smiled weakly at his mentor unable to agree with her<br>"Shes going to die isn't she"  
>"Its in the paws of Starclan Lionpaw" She replied her eyes sympathetic. Lionpaw sighed and looked away<br>"Don't think about that now. You must be hungry. Take as much as you want from the fresh kill ple" She said softly with a ring of authority to her mews. Lionpaw sighed and padded off  
>A whirlwind of tortishell fur crashed into him, Dappledpaw<br>"Lionpaw i'm so so sorry" She cried relieved to see him. Lionpaw shook her off staring straight thought her. The dappled she cat looked hurt but her eyes were filled with understanding. Lionpaw walked past her and took a silver fish from the pile, he began to eat his gaze distant  
>"So you're back then" Lionpaw tensed as he heard his old mentor behind him "Everyone was sooo worried about you" He sneered, his words dripping with sarcasm. Lionpaw pretended not to hear him, his ears twitched as Tigerstripes heavy pawsteps got fainter and replaced by something more soft and dainty, Dappledpaw. Wisely she decided not to speak. She settled down next to him tucking her paws neatly under her chest. Lionpaw blinked at her grateful for her warmth and comfort<p>

Rainstar watched the apprentices from the medicine cats den. Her ears pricked and she turned to see Redclaw. It was no secret that the deputy was very affectionate towards the leader. He settled down next to her  
>"Did I make the right choice Redclaw?<br>"You did what you had to for the clan" Redclaw mewed quietly. Rainstar sighed and looked to the stars above. "How long is it now" Redclaw asked. Rainstar shrugged but her blue eyes grew soft  
>"Not long now" She purred and pressed closer to her deputy <p>


	6. Chapter 5

" So tell me again what happened" Back in Thunderclan Silverwing was questioning her apprentice Firepaw  
>"I don't know" Firepaw growled through gritted teeth glaring at Goldenpaw who had told the deputy everything. Silverwing narrowed her eyes but to Firepaws relief did not question her further<br>"Tell me if it happens again" She murmured and stalked away clearly unsatisfied. Goldenpaw tried to comfort her sister but Firepaw snarled at her, her purple eyes blazing. Goldenpaw opened her mouth but closed it again. She turned away and walked away from her, her tail dragging in the dust. Firepaw growled and fund hersef outside the nursery  
>"Hello Firepaw" Frozenflame purred as she spotted the ginger apprentice. Firepaw waved her tail in greeting<br>"How are the kits" She asked just as Frozenflames daughter Icekit sank her fangs into her tail  
>"Fine thanks to you" The blue grey queen purred, his whiskers twitching "Come here Icekit and leave Firepaw alone" The kit raised her head a mischevious glint in her ice blue eyes<br>"Riverclan are attacking" She mewed. Two heads one black one gold shot up and ran towards Firepaw. Icekit tackled the ginger apprentice. Firepaw growled playfully and pushed the white bundle away from her. Frozenflame rolled her eyes  
>"Nightkit, Amberkit, Icekit get over here now" She hissed. The kits whined and trudged back to the nursery. Firepaw chuckled and shook her head as she padded off to sleep in the apprentices den<p>

The next day Rainstar found her apprentice curled up next to Snowstorms den  
>"Come on Lionpaw, we're going hunting" She mewed nudging him awake. Lionpaw blinked open his blue eyes<br>"But Streampaw" He protested, Rainstar sighed  
>"Lionpaw we need to continue with your training" She murmured softly. Lionpaw opened his mouth to protest but closed it again "The clan must be fed first" She reminded him "You have until the sun reaches its highest to catch as much prey as you can" Lionpaw growled and padded out into the forest. He tasted the air stifling a purr as prey rich scents flooded his senses. He spotted a fat vole scurrying across the forest floor. He sprang after it but the vole was fast and raced away. Lionpaw hissed and chased after it not realising he had crossed the border into Thunderclan<p>

He stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a ginger she cat about his age. He braced himself for an attack but it never came  
>"Aren't you going to chase me off?" He growled<br>"Well why would I do that?" She mewed quietly. Lionpaw stared in disbelief  
>"I was hunting"<br>"Yes but didn't continue to hunt" Lionpaw couldn't believe his ears, this she cat didn't have a clue about the tension between their clans. Her ears pricked up, she thrust him onto his side of the border just as a silver and black head emerged  
>"Firepaw what do you think you're doing so close to the border" Silverwing hissed, her green eyes narrowed when she spotted Lionpaw "Make sure you stay on your own territory" She growled loudly<br>"Lionpaw have you caught anything yet" Lionpaw stiffened as Rainstar came bounding up to him. She stopped dead when she saw Silverwing  
>"Rainstar" Silverwing greeted her with a curt nod<br>"Silverwing" Rainstar mewed coldly. Silverwing hissed  
>"Come on Firepaw and don't let me catch you around here again" Firepaws ears flattened and padded after her mentor glancing back at Lionpaw once more<br>Rainstar growled disapprovingly "Come Lionpaw lets see if we can find anything by the stream" She mewed and turned away

Firepaw was in a foul mood when she and her mentor returned to camp. Silverwing had treated her like a kit and she knew why. Goldenpaw, just thinking about her sister made her blood boil. She thought about the golden tabby she had seen earlier and tilted her head. A vision of them meeting had come to her whilst she was hunting. She raised her head and gazed at the sky. She could see into the future, Starclan must have given her these powers for a reason. Was it a sign she was supposed to be a medicine cat, she shook her head slightly. She only wanted to become a warrior and then maybe leader someday  
>"Firepaw" An excited squeak made her whiskers twitch. She turned to see Frozenflames kits staring up as her. Amberkits eyes sparkled with mischief. Firepaw bared her teeth at her and bowled her over. Amberkit gave an angry screech and her siblings lunged for Firepaws tail. The ginger apprentice hissed in pain as Nightkit sank his teeth into her tail<br>"Thats enough" The three kits backed away at the sight of their father,Frostclaw "I'm sure Firepaw has better things to do then play with you" He growled "You three are almost apprentices start acting your age" He spat. An angry hiss came from the nursery and the kits scampered back to their mother. Frozenflame glared at her mate and swept up her kits with her tail  
>"And you should be doing something more useful" Frostclaw growled turning to Firepaw<br>"Thats enough Frostclaw" Silverwing said sharply,her green gaze stern "It is not your job to frighten apprentices and kits" She growled  
>Frostclaw snarled and turned away "It will be" He muttered quietly under his breath but Firepaw was close enough to hear. Silverwing glared after him and turned to Firepaw<br>"I'm sorry for how I treated you today and yesterdat" She mewed looking apolegetic "We'll be doing some battle training tomorrow" She added more brightly and walked off  
>"So everything worked out for the best" Firepaw bristled at the sound of Goldenpaws bright mew. Her sister bounded into view, Firepaw glared her violet eyes burning with betrayal and hatred. Goldenpaws tail drooped and her ears flat against her head as she walked away. Firepaw hissed after her and stalked towards the apprentices den<br>"Whats gotten your tail in a knot" Fawnpaw the Medicine cat apprentice asked. Firepaw was good friends with Fawnpaw but she couldn't explain it when she didn't even know herself  
>"Nothing" She mumbled and curled up, shifting as Goldenpaw tried to sleep next to her as they always had<p>

Lionpaw was not looking forward to his next training session. One it meant he would be dragged away from Streampaw who had still not woken up. Two because Rainstar had moved to the nursery to wait for her kits to be born, Redclaw would be training him. Lionpaw groaned as Snowstorm came in  
>"Come on Lionpaw Redclaws waiting" Snowstorm mewed softly. Lionpaw sighed and glanced back at his sister before following the medicine cat outside<br>"Snowstorm, is Streampaw ever going to wake up" He asked, his blue eyes misting with tears  
>"Lionpaw i'm doing all I can, but I think shes recovering now" She added brightly. Lionpaw tried to look happy but failed. The large ginger deputy was waiting, his tail twitched impaitently<br>"How old are you now" He asked, his green eyes glowing with curiosity  
>Lionpaw blinked"Um i'm 11 moons" Redclaws ears pricked<br>"Is that so? Well in that case Rainstar wants you to take your final assessment. If you do well you will be a warrior before the moon rises"Lionpaws eyes widened,he purred  
>"First we will test your fighting skills. Dappledpaw is taking her final assessment so you'll be against her" He added and turned to leave camp<p>

Dappledpaw and Goldendawn was waiting paitently at Training Creek, well Goldendawn was  
>"Come on Lionpaw we've been here since sunrise" Dappledpaw hissed as she stepped into position<br>"Don't hold back, keep going until we tell you and keep your teeth and claws to yourself" Redclaw added with a warning growl  
>"Now begin"<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Dappledpaw leapt for him, her speed was incredible. He dodged nimbly to the side but Dappledpaw spun on her paws and batted the side of his head. Lionpaw staggered back dizzy, he tried to shake off the feeling  
>"Come on Lionpaw stop defending attack her"Redclaw growled. Lionpaw took a running jump. He landed to the side of his opponent crouched down as soon as he hit the ground and rolled underneath her knocking her off her paws. He pounced and pinned her down. His paw gently pressing down on her throat. Dappledpaw hissed and writhed struggling to free herself but Lionpaw held her down. Dappledpaw suddenly surged upwards throwing Lionpaw off her<br>"Enough, have a rest and start again" Redclaw mewed. Lionpaw hissed tasting blood, he'd bitten his tongue. He watched as Dappledpaw licked her ruffled chest fur. Her amber eyes glowing with triumph  
>"You ok?" He jumped and spun on his paws staring at Rainstar. She was smiling down at him. Her belly nicely rounded with kits. Lionpaw blinked "I thought I should come down to see how you were doing" She purred. Lionpaw felt embarrassed that his leader and mother were watching him getting beaten by Dappledpaw<br>"Come on Lionpaw Tigerstripes told me about your fighting skills" Redclaw growled and nodded for them to begin again. Lionpaw decided to go first; he lunged for the she cat aiming for her paws. Dappledpaw yelped and dashed to the side but Lionpaw was faster, he just managed to trip her. The tortishell squealed as she lay sprawled on her belly. Lionpaw took the chance and pounced. This time holding her more tightly  
>"Excellent, you are both great fighters" Redclaw purred. Lionpaw stepped off his opponent and allowed Dappledpaw to stand "You two should get yourselves ready for your warrior ceremony" He mewed. Goldendawn smiled down at the two apprentices, her blue eyes glowing<p>

"Went to do some hunting" Dappledpaw asked as she licked her ruffled fur. Lionpaw merely nodded in answer, the beautiful she cat purred  
>"Be careful out there Lionpaw "Rainstar called after them as they walked away to hunt. Lionpaw flicked his ears to show he'd heard<br>"Let's go fish" He suggested, and then blinked when her whiskers twitched. On the way to the stream Lionpaw noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He nearly fainted; Streampaw was standing 3 foxlengths away from him, her blue eyes sad. She turned and ran off towards the stream  
>"Wait" Lionpaw cried and set off in pursuit. He was just in time to see her leap into the stream but heard no splash and the water was completely still<br>"Lionpaw why did you leave me back there" Dappledpaw hissed angrily. Lionpaw felt sick, he had a horrible feeling  
>"Let's just go back "Lionpaw said hoping she wouldn't notice his trembling. The tortishell looked confused but she followed anyway<p>

When they reached camp Lionpaw went straight to the medicine cats den. Snowstorm was there, she moved to stop him but he shoved her out the way. He moved to Streampaw and pressed his nose to her fur. She was as cold as ice. He sank down onto his belly and tried to check for a heartbeat, nothing  
>"Lionpaw what is the meaning of this?" A ruffled Snowstorm hissed. Lionpaw looked at her, his dark blue eyes filling with tears<br>"She's dead" He wailed. Snowstorm stared at him then at Streampaws limp body  
>"How, how did you know?" She stuttered, she blinked then ran out the medicine cats den, she returned with Rainstar. The leader looked tired and a little annoyed<br>"This had better be good Snowstorm" She growled then stopped seeing Streampaw "Oh great Starclan no" She whispered sinking to the ground. Lionpaw was close enough to hear her pounding heart. He stood up feeling a surge of white hot anger. He would destroy the one who had put his sister in that tree

Meanwhile back in Thunderclan Firepaw opened her eyes, she looked checking no warriors were around and sighed sadly. Lately she'd been having visions of vicious battles that would drown the clans in blood. She was worried, her visions had been coming true, if this turned out to be another it would mean death and destruction would befall her clan, but what could she do about it. If she told her mentor she'd think she was mad. Suddenly her violet eyes sparkled with an idea. She could tell Fawnpaw about her visions. She walked towards the medicine cats den then halted when she heard Silverwing  
>"Firepaw we're doing battle training today remember" Silverwing mewed tilting her head<br>"Fox dung" She cursed under her breath but the deputy heard her  
>"What's wrong I thought you wanted to do some battle training" She mewed, her green eyes clouded with concern<br>"I do I just need to talk to Fawnpaw so can you meet me by the training grounds?" Firepaw said looking hopeful. Silverwing sighed exasperated and nodded  
>"Go on then but don't be long" She said with a slight warning growl. Firepaw breathed a sigh of relief, she was certain she was going to get clawed. She walked into the medicine cats den and saw Fawnpaw sorting herbs. The pretty brown and white she cats ears pricked up<br>"Firepaw what can I do for you, you're not feeling sick are you?" She added  
>"No why?" The brown tabby sighed<br>"We've had a few cases of white cough"  
>"What! But it's the beginning of leaf fall" Firepaw gasped in disbelief<br>"Yes but it's a cold one, my mentor warned me that we have a really bad leaf bare coming up" Fawnpaw mewed; her eyes flickered for a moment with fear. She tried to hide it but Firepaw saw it  
>"So then what can I do for you?" Fawnpaw asked<br>"Well" Firepaw breathed in deeply and started to explain. When she had finally finished Fawnpaws eyes were wide with astonishment  
>"So you are having prophetic dreams, that is concerning. Your last vision could be in the distant future but it could be sooner then we think. Hmm you should go back to Silverwing" Firepaw nodded and turned to leave<br>"Fawnpaw don't tell anyone else about this" The tabby opened her mouth to protest "Please I don't want to be treated differently" Fawnpaw didn't look pleased but she nodded. Firepaw breathed a sigh of relief and ran through the training grounds  
>"At last I thought I'd die of boredom" Silverwing purred, whiskers twitching "We're gonna work on your defense" She mewed a mischievous glint in her dark green eyes. Firepaw braced herself for the 'surprise' attack. Without warning the silver tabby launched herself forwards. Quickly Firepaw ducked and rolled just hitting Silverwings paws sending her off balance<br>"Good very good" She purred getting back to her paws


	8. Chapter 7

"Lionfeather Lionfeather" The clan chanted his name but the newly named warrior couldn't bring himself to celebrate. He felt dead inside, his sister was dead and gone never coming back  
>"It's alright Lionfeather, she hunts in Starclan now "Dappledstorm murmured nudging him gently<br>"To honor Streampaw who was cruelly taken from us I give her, her warrior name Streamtail" Rainstar cried  
>"Streamtail Streamtail" The chants continuing, everyone in Riverclan was affected by her loss. Lionfeather closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It was going to be a long night<p>

Rainstar watched the two new warriors sitting their silent vigil. She turned away and continued to pace in her den deep in thought. She looked up as Redclaw walked in  
>"You're going to stress yourself it's not good for the kits" He murmured pressing his nose to her flanks. Rainstar glared at him, her gentle blue eyes blazed with anger. Redclaw flinched at his mate's fury flattening his ears. Her eyes softened slightly, she sighed<br>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry with you" She mewed sadly. Redclaw said nothing; he licked between her ears then nuzzled her cheek

Lionfeather gazed up at the stars trying to suppress the sad sigh that would break the silence of the night. He wondered if his sister was happy in Starclan. Was she watching him now? The pain suddenly turned to searing hot anger, Streampaw no Streamtail was so young and innocent. She didn't deserve her death. He blinked as something his back, it was Dappledstorms long tail. She blinked her warm amber eyes at him, her smile sympathetic. He turned away, not in the mood for her. When the first light of dawn finally peeked through the trees Lionfeather breathed a sigh of relief  
>"Your vigils are over, go and get some rest" Redclaw mewed blinking the sleep from his eyes. Lionfeather purred as he and Dappledstorm went straight to the warriors den and curled up next to each other<br>"Lionfeather" He yawed and opened one eye "Lionfeather" The voice hissed again. The golden tom growled and sat up to confront the cat who woke him. His eyes grew wide  
>"Streamtail" He gasped, his sister gazed at him, her light blue eyes sad<br>"That is not my name" She said softly, Lionfeather opened his mouth to protest" Dear brother I have not earned it, I do not deserve it" Lionfeather growled  
>"Foxdung" He spat "Rainstar gave you your warrior's name. You are Streamtail" The silver blue she cat whipped round to glare at him<br>"No! She snarled "My name is Streampaw when I have earned it I shall call myself Streamtail" She looked so angry and sad Lionfeather wasn't sure how to feel  
>"What happened to you Streamt-paw? Where's my sister gone?"<br>"Your sister died" She said bluntly. Lionfeather started as the starry forest faded  
>"No wait please" He yowled and woke with a start. Dappledstorm was nudging him roughly<br>"Wake up furball before you wake the whole clan" She growled looking rather annoying. Lionfeather pushed her away, not in the mood for much right now

Suddenly a pained yowl sounded from outside. Lionfeather sat up and Dappledstorms amber eyes widened "Rainstar" They said together. Lionfeather rushed to his former mentor. She was lying on her side panting hard  
>"Kits are coming, find Snowstorm" She hissed through gritted teeth. Her body spasmed with pain. Dappledstorm emerged from the medicine cats den shaking her head. She raced out of camp yowling for Snowstorm.<br>Lionfeather looked around "Where's Redclaw" He mewed trying to keep the panic from rising  
>Rainstar shook her head "Out on patrol" She gasped, her next yowl turned into a sigh of relief as Snowstorm raced through the barrier<br>"Oh for Starclans sake" She hissed running to her leader. Lionfeather moved to let her work; he stayed by his leaders side. He closed his eyes waiting for it to be over "Lick that kit Lionfeather" Snowstorm ordered. Lionfeather blinked when he saw the kit, it had golden fur just like his. He shook himself and licked the kit the wrong way. He purred as a tiny squeak forced its way out  
>"It's over Rainstar, you can rest now" Snowstorm mewed softly. Lionfeather stiffened, he didn't like the way she'd said that, he glanced at his leader alarmed to see she wasn't breathing<br>"No" He cried but Snowstorm forced him back  
>"It's alright Lionfeather, she's losing a life" She said gently. Rainstars kits mewed pitifully; they were hungry and wanted their mother. Lionfeather glanced at the kits, he stared in disbelief. His golden kit was making the most noise, figures. There were two she kits. On was a dark ginger she kit like her father and the other was a light silver tabby just like her mother. He winced when he saw the last kit. It was a small black and white she kit but she wasn't breathing<br>"She wasn't strong enough to survive her birth" Snowstorm said sadly "Leave her Lionfeather" She added as he approached the kitten. He began to lick her fur the wrong way. Starclan would not claim another young and innocent life, he wouldn't allow it. He stopped as he felt a tiny pulse  
>"Snowstorm" He yowled, he noticed Redclaws patrol return with Dappledstorm and Rainstar opened one eye. It seemed like the whole clan had come to fuss over Rainstar but Lionfeather and Snowstorm focused on the tiny kit desperately clinging to life<br>"You saved her life" Rainstar rasped smiling at her former apprentice, pride glowing in her blue eyes  
>Snowstorm purred and took the silver tabby. Redclaw took his ginger daughter and Lionfeather took the tiny she kit. Rainstar took her son and with the help of her clan mates stumbled into the nursery. She gasped and gathered up her kits purring loudly<br>"They're so beautiful" Redclaw whispered nuzzling his mates cheek" What should we name them"  
>Rainstar smiled "The golden tom will be called Leopardkit, our silver daughter will be called Featherkit, the ginger she kit will be called Emberkit and I don't know what to call her" She mewed flicking her tail at the tiny kit. She glanced up at Lionfeather "Why don't you name her" She suggested "After all you did save her life" She purred<br>"How about Fallenkit" He suggested. Redclaw blinked  
>"That's an odd name but it sounds perfect for our daughter, Fallenkit it is" The deputy mewed licking the newly named she kit<br>"Well done Lionfeather" He turned to see Dappledstorm smiling at him  
>"I did what I had to"<p> 


End file.
